


Snow Storm

by Tixa_Sandiego



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Regina being frozen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 06:57:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2538479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tixa_Sandiego/pseuds/Tixa_Sandiego
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt:OQ +Stuck together during a snow storm</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow Storm

He had lost track of the time they've spent trapped on the basement of Zelena's barn, since that damned snow storm had grown even more violent, he could'nt even lift the door open.

\- You could simply "poof" us to somewhere else. - Robin sugested, sitted on the floor, breaking the silence.  
\- I-I c-can't. - She answered, and that's when he noticed that Regina was shacking, even if it wasn't that cold.  
\- Regina! Are you alright? - He asked, aproaching her, almost afraid of touching her, she looked so small, so fragil.

\- S-so cold... - She mumbled, hugging her own knees, trying to keep herself warm. Robin didn't think twice and pulled her close, taking her in his arms.  
\- Robin... - Her voice was barely a whisper and he held her even closer.

She was so cold and he was warmth. She closed her eyes and let him sooth her to sleep.

In the morning the storm was gone, but Robin felt frozen.

Regina was ice.

**Author's Note:**

> All my love for my beta. <3


End file.
